I Was Smiling Here, Naruto
by Kuro Phantomhive
Summary: "..Aku.. akan berikan nyawaku. Dan pastikan bahwa Sasuke bisa kembali ke pelukanmu.","Aku tidak butuh nyawamu Gaara, aku butuh Sasuke.", That pokerface of yours.. "Jangan kembali sampai kau membawanya di tanganmu." Suck summary, author's first fic publish in Naruto Fandom. angst Gaara between SasuNaru. only short story RnR..? XD


**Summary: Ini hanya sekilas songfic kok XD  
Desclaimer: Masashi Akimoto  
Rate: T **(mungkin?)  
**Genre: Hurt/comfort, angst, entah apa lagi. XD  
Warn: ini gaje, **

**-o-**

**By**

**Kuro Phantomhive**

**-o-**

**.**

_It happened at around 12:30 pm on August 15. The weather was __so __nice._

"_Ohayou~.. Naru-kun.."  
__**I was smiling here.. **_

"_Oh, hn.. ohayou."  
__**Yes i am.**_

"Kau menunggu seseorang..?"  
_**Smiling with a silly face..**_

"Tentu, aku menunggu Sasuke menjemput.."  
_**when he walked away just like that**_

"Eh~.. _souka.."_  
_**Waiting for the big wind blowing my tears..**_

"Ah! Itu dia! Dia datang! Huuuu~h! Lama sekali! Ah, sampai jumpa Gaara!"  
"Hn.. _Jaa ne_.."

_**Drowning.. Crying. Teasing.. **__**  
**__**Even if.. i'll just keep that poor smile..**__**  
**__**Which gotten sadder all the time each seconds for waiting you..**_

-oo-

_**Waiting with..**_  
"Naru-kun.. kau mau ke kantin bersamaku..?"  
"Ah.. maaf Gaara, tapi aku sedang berusaha mengajak Sasuke untuk makan bersamaku."

"Eh..? ah.. begitu. Tidak apa.. aku akan kesana sendiri, hn..?"  
_**'God why... When will you just turn in and looking at me..?'**_

"Gaaa~! Huwaaa~!"  
"E-eh..? kenapa..? kenapa kau menangis, Naru-kun..?"  
"Sasuke lagi lagi tidak mengangkat telfonnyaa~.. h-hiks.. menyebalkan sekali.. kali ini aku akan pulang denganmu saja. Ayo... mari kita pula-.."

"Ah! Naruto! Kau mau kemana!"  
"Eh? Dasar Sasuke bodoh..! tidak tepat waktu! Aku benci! Aku akan pulang dengan Gaara saj-..:

_Chuu~!  
_"Mmh.. S-sasu.. nn~"  
_**They're kissing.. breakin' my heart into a pieces.**_

"Maaf."  
"Hh! Yasudah. Ayo kita pulang. Etto.. maaf ya Gaara, lagi lagi tidak jadi pulang bareng.. uhn, aku duluan ya.."  
_**Making a promise.. But never remember bout that promise also.. What kind a man are you..**_

"Uun~.. _Iie.. daijoubu.. Jaa ne_~ hati-hati dijalan~!"

-o-

"Gaara."  
"N-naru.. kun..? ada apa..?"  
"Gaa-kun.. jujur padaku. Temari-neechan bilang, kau suka padaku. Apa itu benar..?"  
_**You were just giving me a flat ekspresion.. **_

"N-nee. D-demo.. suki mo kirai no chigau-.."  
"Kirai."  
_**With no smiles..**_

"E-eh..? nande..?"  
"Kirai desu. Jangan suka padaku, karena kita hanya teman."  
_**No happines..**_

"Kalau kau berharap lebih, sepertinya pertemanan kita sampai disini saja."  
_**No hopes.**_

"N-na-ru.."  
"Jangan sebut namaku lagi."  
_**What can i do again..? Staring poor at you..? **_

_**Even now it's not an act again..**__**  
**__**That thing is gotten bigger and just being a big scar in my heart..**_

-ooo-

"Ohayou.. Naru-kun.."  
_**Seeing.. Again.**_

"..."  
_**Being so happy even if you were just passing me away..**_

"Sasuke.. aku ada tugas belum selesai, bantu aku mengerjakannya ya.."  
"Hn.. mau pergi kemana..?"  
"Perpustakaan saja.. ayo~!"  
_**Yeah you are.**_

"Get lost please."  
"Ah, maaf.."  
_**You're not treating me like a human, dear..**_

_**What'd you think of me..? **_

"Naru-kun.. sampai kapan..?"  
"...sampai.. Sasuke dan aku mati."  
_**A waiting mahine..?  
a jerk garbage..?  
Yet if yes, i'll still waiting here with no words... **_

"Aku mengerti.."  
_**No hesitate. **_

"Naru-kun.."  
".."_**  
This painfull love.. I should never express.. Making me choking again and again in the lonely tip of your shadow..**_

-o-o-o-

_That day.. Wont ever coming back again, huh..?_

_The day when we were just a common friend..__  
__The day when you were turning back you face and calling my name with a face full of smile and happiness.. _

_The day..  
The last day you were with me..  
_

"Gaara.. jika kau mencintaiku, berikan semua yang kumiliki agar aku bisa mendapatkan Sasuke kembali dari Orochimaru."  
_**The last memories i have.. **_

"Aku.. akan berikan nyawaku. Dan pastikan bahwa Sasuke bisa kembali ke pelukanmu."_  
__**Before you take it away.. **_

"Aku tidak butuh nyawamu, aku butuh Sasuke."_  
It's a misunderstood.. _

"Tapi, kemarin.. Sasuke pergi dengan Itachi tanpa dibawa paks-"  
"Aku tidak perduli! Aku tidak tanya soal itu! Yang kuuinginkan sasuke kembali!"_  
__**But you giving a 'no way, it's all good' with a careless face.. **_

_**That pokerface of yours.. **__  
_"Jangan kembali sampai kau membawanya di tanganmu."

_**Your sharp mouth..**_

_God, I miss you to death.. _

_Please give me back that times had just passed.. Only an hour.. For staring to death at your smiling face at me.._

"Kabuto. Lepaskan Sasuke, maka kau akan mendapatkan seluruh yang kau mau dariku."  
"Hn~? Benarkah..? Kalau begitu, bisakah kau memisahkan Shukaku dari dalam tubuhmu agar aku bisa mengambilnya..?"

'T-tidak.. mungkin.. aku bisa mati-..'  
_**"Jangan kembali. Sampai kau membawanya ditanganmu. Sasuke ku."**_

"Hanya itu satu permintaanmu kah, Kabuto..? apa jaminannya bahwa Sasuke akan kau lepaskan..?"  
"Jaminan..? aku sudah cukup puas memiliki Itachi, tidak perlu sampai Sasuke juga."

"..Kalau begitu, kau boleh lakukan yang kau mau padaku."

_Take all my life and soul..  
All of them.. _

_As long as i can taking back your smiles even if with the other people.. _

_It's okay.. Are you okay..? _

"G-gaara! Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?"  
"Kau harus kembali hidup hidup. Itu yang Naruto minta padaku.."  
"Berhenti! Like Hell I would proud!"  
"..hn. Like Hell. I know you wont. But maybe Naruto will.."

_If i was just judging like this and scream.. Saying i love you with deepen my heart and my last tears.. _

__"N-eheh~! Selesai. Nah, Sasuke, kau boleh bawa balik tubuh tidak berguna ini ke desa Konoha tercinta mu itu.. haha~"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Prang~!_  
"G-gaara.."

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan! Bodoh sekali..! bersih bersih saja sampai menjatuhkan barang!" Shikamaru kesal karena Naruto daritadi kerjanya tidak becus.  
"Aku.. menjatuhkan foto Gaara."  
"Heh! Dasar! Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi sendu begitu hah! Biasanya juga kau membuangnya kan!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Ah! A-apa..? apa aku..? aku melakukan itu padanya selama ini..?" tanyanya kaget.  
"Semua orang tahu itu. Kau bahkan mengusirnya dan menyuruhnya mencari Sasuke dan membawanya kembali ke sini hidup-hidup.. dan tidak kembali sampai mendapatkannya..! kau ini kenapa sih!"

"A-.. aku.. tidak mungkin melakukan itu padanya. Tidak mungkin!" jerit Naruto dengan berkaca-kaca.  
"Jelas jelas kau melakukannya!"  
"Ah-.. a-aku..? aku melakukannya..?"  
"Ya!"

"Aku.. melakukannya pada Gaara..?"  
"Kau terlalu tergila gila pada Sasuke Naruto. Padahal kau tahu kan, kau satu satunya sahabat Gaara. Seberapa pun takutnya kami pada Gaara, kami tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekejam itu padanya seperti yang kau lakukan."

"A-kyaaaaaa~! Ada dua orang misterius di gerbang masuk desa!" jerit salah seorang wanita penjual buah.

"Ah! I-itu!" Naruto berlari secepat mungkin.

**Gaara's POV,**  
"G-gaaraa! Sasukee!" Naruto berteriak.

"A-akh.. S-sasuke.. aku seperti mendengar suara.. apa itu-.."  
"Ya.. itu Naruto.." sahut Sasuke sambil menggendongku di punggungnya.  
"Turunkan a-kku.. Sasu-ke.." ucapku terbata-bata.

"Gaaraaa!"  
"N-na-ru.. uk-kh." Aku terjatuh di jalan karena tidak kuat menopang tubuhku.  
_Please look at me.. It's my last strength you know..? My last soul that I given for you.. Only.. For a death regret.._

"H-hiks.. B-bodoh! Jangan mati!"  
"H-eh..? uhuk!"

"_Na-ru.. Suki da.. Daisuki.."  
"Ah!" _aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi kaget, sedih, dan sedikit blush di pipinya

"_Teehee.. Kirai desu yo..? Daijoubu.. Nante nee, Maa~ sayonara.. Aishita hito.."_

_Could it will be just fine like this..?  
Yes, it will.. Finally, I can confess my love._

_I was tearing again when turn back.. Smiling at him.._

_And dissapeared like dust.. I leftmy soul and my love there.. Back at your heart.. You'll find it if you were looking inside.._

"Iiee! Gaaraaaa!"

_Back there.. I was the only one who care to death at you.. It's okay to be ignored.. But.. _

"Gaaraa! Iiya~! Bangun! B-bodoh! Kubilang banguun! H-hiks!"

_As long as i was here.. You will always remembered my sins right..? you re not the jerk, dear.. But i am.. I'm the one.._

_Givin a silly smile with a tears.. My last protection.._

_Sorry i cant holding it again.. I love you so crazy.._

"**Suki.. desu.. Naru.. kun."**

_Thats why i should die.. For your sake..__  
Please, don't crying.. _

Ketika kau kehilangan Sasuke.. kau marah.. kau marah padaku. Meskipun aku tahu itu tidak ada hubuingannya denganku. Tapi.. mungkin karena hanya memang aku yang bisa kau marahi karena tekanan yang kau alami..

Namun kenapa..?  
Kehilanganku..? hanya sekedar seperti ada daun yang gugur, tapi kenapa kau menangis..? kau bahkan tidak menangis saat Sasuke hilang.

Aku bertanya tanya.. kenapa..

"_S-suki yo Gaara! Suki!"_

_God_..  
Apa yang baru saja ku dengar di penghujung hidupku ini..?  
".." _I only can tearing with smiles._

Ternyata.. kau tidak membenciku, Naruto.. aku senang..  
"Sampai jumpa.."

-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-oo-ooo-o-o-oo-o-

=A=  
Owari...  
TwT Thanks for Read.. Review please..? ini fic pertama yang berani ku publish di fandom Naruto.. yosh~ minaa~ mohon bantuannyaa~ w


End file.
